Response
by nwrites
Summary: Tobias Eaton. 18 years. Abnormally silent. Mayor's son. Owner of a Camaro SS. Labelled as the schools' newest 'hotty'. And also owner of the world's cutest German Shepard. With eyes and a jaw-line like his and paired with a swoon-worthy dog? He didn't stand a chance in hell trying to stay under the radar. AU. Implied FourTris. Two-Shot.
1. Part 1

**Tris POV**

Tobias Eaton. 18 years. Abnormally silent. Mayor's son. Owner of a Camaro SS. Labelled as the schools' newest 'hotty'. And also owner of the world's cutest German Shepard.

With eyes and a jaw-line like his _and_ paired with a swoon-worthy dog? He didn't stand a chance in hell trying to stay under the radar.

 _'_ _Hell_ ' being school.

How did I know this? _No_ , I didn't stalk the poor guy like every other bottom feeder in this rats' nest of a school. No, word travels fast around from said bottom feeders and now my friends had also decided to discuss the topic every other single person was gossiping about: Tobias Eaton. And his dog.

Top question floating around the cafeteria was why he had a medical response dog, followed by why he was so hot. If I had a dollar for every time I've heard the guys name I wouldn't be sitting here right now, instead I'd be living the life somewhere in Europe.

My attention is drawn to the blue double-doors of the cafeteria along with every other set of eyes when the topic of the day takes one step into the cafeteria followed by his trusty sidekick and takes one startled look, and walks straight back out. The room is quiet for a few seconds until it explodes into another universe as everyone hopelessly aims to talk over each other.

Deciding that I've given my ears enough trauma for one day, I grab my apple and tell Christina a generic lie, insisting that I need to call my mum and that I'm going to get some air. Technically it was a half life, I was going to get some air.

As I pass the hallway neighbouring the one that holds my locker I see a flicker through the glass doors and see Tobias Eaton sitting outside under the big oak that students usually go to for free periods. He sits there with one knee raised and the other laid in front of him, throwing a stick back and forth while his dog runs mindlessly around the school yard.

Curious and intrigued, I push open the glass doors and head out towards the talk of the school. I've been told before that curiosity killed the cat. Thank God I wasn't a cat because I would've been long gone by now.

Considering that there was only a few other students crowding around the front of the school, he snapped his head towards my direction when he saw my approaching figure. An odd feeling of pride coursed through me when I realised why he was wearing a face of confusion. I'm was almost certain that I was the first person to approach him. He wore confusion well. That being said, he could probably wear anything and still look like he walked straight out of a Abercrombie & Fitch shoot.

As I neared him I offered out my hand and gave a small smile. He peered up at me, his lips turning up a little and returned my greeting.

"Tris Prior."

"Tobias Eaton." His voice came out deep and full and sure. All things I didn't expect from someone that barely uttered a word since stepping into this school.

I let out a small laugh. "So I've heard."

He grimaces a little. "All apart of the joys that come with moving schools, right?" He moves over a little and motions for me to take a seat next to him against the oak.

I lower myself down so my legs are sprawled out in front of me like his are. "Trust me, I know."

He looks over at me and its the first time I notice how deep the blue in his eyes are and how his upper lip is more spare in comparison to his fuller lower lip. "You're new here too?"

I shake my head, both clearing my delusional mind and answering his question. "I was this time last year, but I imagine your going through a lot more than I had too."

"And why's that?" He asks, both of us fully aware why.

"God knows why, you're as bad as they come." He laughs and that odd feeling returns because for the first time a smile tugs at his lips and as far as I know, he doesn't appear like a guy that does that all that much.

"So what you're saying is that I'm really attractive?" He asks as he continues to play dumb.

I chuckle and smile at his oddly surprising ability to take a compliment and a joke without faltering but then again, his father has been mayor for as long as I can remember and he's probably grown up around the press.

But then I realise what I implied and I refuse to let the blush that's creeping up my neck make an appearance. "No," I draw out as my eyes focus on the proud German Shepard hurtling towards Tobias with a stick clamped in its jaw, "it's because you dog is so damn attractive."

"Are you saying that you're attracted to my dog?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I think about to for a second then sigh in defeat. "Yeah, I walked straight into that one." He smiles in triumph until his dog slows down at his feet and drops the stick. Tobias reaches out and pats him on the head as it comes to sit next to him. I can't help but wonder why he has one. "What's his name?" I ask.

"Response." The German Shepard's eyes perk up at his name as he stares questioningly at his owner.

"That's…creative."

He laughs and lets his hand drops as Response wonders over to me and sniffs my hand along with the apple thats in my grasp. I stay unmoving as both Tobias and I watch the dog look slowly between his owner who is looking at him with raised eyebrows and my smile and in a second he snatches the apple from my hand and scampers back over to Tobias' side with his tail held high.

"Response!" Tobias scolds as I laugh watching Tobias struggle to get the apple free from the dog's death grip. He eventually gives up as the dog wags it's tail in triumph and looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry about him, I should've warned you he has a thing for apples."

I smile at his sincerity. "It's alright, I wasn't really going to eat it anyway."

"I could have eaten it." Tobias scowls and grumbles at his dog and in return the dog lets out a bark as it lets the now half eaten apple drop and nudges it towards Tobias. Tobias shakes his head and gives the apple back, considering that it was covered in slobber.

Don't swoon, Tris. Don't swoon. I had to remind myself to keep my cool, not wanting to become one of the girls I had overheard in the cafeteria.

At the thought of the cafeteria, I remember how Tobias had just walked straight out, his lunch forgotten. "If you want, I can go and grab you something to eat?"

He turns his attention back to me before processing what I said. He offers a smile but shakes his head. "No, I can wait it out."

I look at him quizzically while he stares back at me with an odd look but then his eyes move to something behind me in the distance. I slowly turn my head in the same direction only to wish I hadn't.

Zeke was approaching us with both a smug grin with traces of shock and surprise somewhere in there.

Panic momentarily washes over me. If Zeke started talking and questioning, he wouldn't stop, ultimately scaring off for Tobias for good. My mind reverts to the only thing it can think off, flight. Funny, because I boxed weekly and took self defence classes yet that meant nothing against Zeke and his ammo of questions and embarrassment.

I quickly get up and brush off my jeans. Tobias looks up at me confused. "Um, it was nice meeting you," my eyes fall on Response, who was also looking at me with a slightly tilted head, "—and your dog, but I have to go."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Tobias asks, looking back to Zeke who know was getting closer.

"If I had time to laugh at that, I would, but I really have to go!" I'm running before I even have the chance to finish, but I do catch a glimpse of Response jumping to his feet and Tobias stopping him before I hear Zeke yell after me.

"BEATRICE!" Zeke all but screams across the yard. "Where are you going?!"

* * *

 _Part 1 in a two-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed!_

 _Stay tuned for more, hopefully soon! Please leave your thoughts, I will try to reply!_

 _Check out my other stories on my profile if you have time to kill :)_


	2. Part 2

_The final part to the two-shot. Enjoy and please don't hate me. Any questions, you can find me on my tumblr **'nwritings'**._

* * *

 **Tris POV**

After making my quick escape from Zeke's army of unruly questions, my feet only slow down once I know for sure that he isn't coming after me anymore. Thank God that lunch ends in only a few short moments or else I'd have had to walk around the schoolyard on my lonesome.

Making sure my path is devoid of Zeke, I make a dash back to the common rooms seeing that I was all the way out at the parking lot and needed to cover a fair distance. However, instead of running back, my feet stop at the sight of the shiny black Camaro SS. _Tobias' shiny black Camaro SS._

Growing up around cars, I had to admit it was one hell of a car at that. Taking a quick scope of the body kit, I found it a little odd that all windows were tinted a dark black which hid the interior and was almost definitely beyond the rules of the state. _Well, he was the mayor's son, he could mostly likely get_ _away with anything._

There were a few modifications to the exterior and the car had been lowered a considerable amount, aside from that everything else was intact.

The bell blaring through the outside speakers makes me almost jump out of my own skin and I hurry back to my locker, completely forgetting my avoidance of Zeke.

By the time I reach my locker, other students have already began to scatter and my breaths came out in quick shallow pants. _I should really start working out._

After retrieving my books and slamming my locker door shut, I barely make it into the room before Mrs. Hart begins her thesis on the book we were supposed to read over the summer. The book which I may have forgotten to read. _Crap._

Scanning the room I spot a empty table closer to the back and make a beeline for it. Sliding into my seat and calming down, my eyes follow a brown tail until I land of the sleeping form of Response, snoring lazily under Tobias' seat across from my own. My eyes flicker to his own form and notice the black ink curling around his neck. Christ, just when I thought he couldn't get any better looking.

My attention draws to the fact that he doesn't have any books out in front of him like the rest of the class and instead focuses all his attention on Mrs. Hart, barely even blinking. Maybe he has photogenic memory? That, or he doesn't care for his studies.

Someone clears there throat beside and I nearly shit my pants when my gaze turns towards a smirking Zeke. _Fuck_. My eyes snap towards the board just as Mrs. Hart starts handing out booklets, which evidently gives Zeke the perfect opportunity to strike up his interrogation.

"So, Tris, interesting seeing you and Eaton sitting by the oak, huh?" he nudges me.

I glare at him from the corner of my eye. "I was just talking to him, what's the big deal?" I whisper back.

Zeke gives out a breath of laughter, "Gee, I don't know Tris, maybe it's because you're like a bloody hermit that converted into a nun? Or maybe it's because—," I stunted his little rap sheet of my history of a social life before someone else overheard, giving him an even fiercer glare.

"Zeke, I swear on Satan's grave I'll make you regret ever being born if you don't can it." I snap.

"Ooo, me likey Fiesty Tris." Zeke all but blows me a kiss which I wave away before getting on with my work. I shake my head and almost can't refrain my smile. _Damn him._

I got on with my work but from time to time, my eyes drew back to Tobias, who looked in deep thought as he wrote sentence after sentence. _Huh._ Maybe he did have photogenic memory after all.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the second last period, I couldn't help but notice that Tobias only got up minutes after everyone else had and almost looked a little startled looking around. He stood up briskly, gathering all his belongings and strolled out the door with Response in tow before anyone could approach him.

Out in the crowded halls, people made as much way they could for Tobias and Response and continued to stare at him long after he'd passed.

"Lusting after the new eye-candy?" Christina's giddy voice breaks my line of sight as I turn towards her.

My answer is a simple, "Nup." Christina just chooses to smirk at me, implying that Zeke had already blabbed his mouth about our lunch encounter. "Do you happen to have a free this period?"

Christina shakes her head. "Damn you, I have Phys. Ed and I think we're doing the beep test," she whines. I chuckle at her misery which earns me a slap on the arm.

"I'll catch you by your shit-box on wheels after school!" I wave her off laughing as she strikes me with a feign offended look.

"Hey! That 'shit-box on wheels' is your ride home Prior." She points her finger threateningly at me before running off towards the Gym.

Well, that leaves me by myself once again.

I stroll towards my locker and grab my maths books before deciding to study in the library.

Setting foot inside the library, I notice a few girls from my Physics class chatting away in a corner table and a few other people I've seen around the schoolyard. Aside from that, the library wasn't very 'occupied'.

Finding a seat on a lengthy table, flanked with stools on either side, I plop down and pull out my laptop. Opening up my textbook, I start on my notes before realising a hard-copy would do much easier. As I'm getting up, to my utter surprise I find Tobias sitting at the other end of the table which seemed a far stretch away and appeared to be buried deep in his own studies.

He doesn't notice me, even when my chair whines against the hardwood floors as I stand up and I shake off the peculiar feeling. That was a little odd, considering human eyes and ears are drawn to attention of disruptions. Then I realise that Response is not at his standard position at Tobias' feet. _Odd._

Nonetheless, I continue to search the shelves scavenging for the pesky text-book but my hunt is cut short when the fire-alarm blares out from all the speakers. Perfect timing, I think of Christina's joy of cutting her beep test short and muffle my laugh.

I quickly make my way towards the table I was occupying and see that Tobias is still taking notes, sitting with his back to everyone and not fazed in the least. Continuing to stash everything in my back-pack, I cast a glance in his direction before starting towards the door.

I stop halfway and realise there's only the two of us left and yet he still hasn't moved and the alarm hasn't stopped either. Panicking slightly, I call out to him. "Tobias!" He didn't turn around. Bloody hell, he probably had his earbuds shoved so far up his ears that he couldn't hear a thing. Grumbling, I run back towards him and continue to yell out to him.

"Tobias!"

No response.

"Hellooo? Tobias!"

No response. I started to panic. _What was his deal?_

When I reach him, I place a hand on his shoulder and immediately reel back when he flinches hard. "What?" He snaps before recognising its me. There's anger written all over his features but he quickly recovers and blinks up at me clueless.

"The alarm! The fire-alarm!" I shout frantically.

I watch the recognition hit him along with a look of sheer panic. "Shit." He grabs all his books, stuffs them into his bag and together we run towards the exit. I see Response barking outside the glass doors and Tobias swears again.

Once we make it outside, my mind is moving too fast to process what just happened. Tobias suggests we wait out on the grass where some other students and teachers are piling around and all I can do is nod.

Tobias, along with Response sits down on the grass and leans against a tree, similar to when we first met. But all I can do is stare, stunned by what just happened.

I voice my thoughts, standing in front of him. "Um, what…what just happened?"

Tobias stares at me, his eyes scanning my face and he sighs. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

I continue to stare at him as my eyebrows furrow, expecting more of an explanation but thats all he gives me.

"Are you serious? How can you just tune out a fire-alarm?" I ask in all seriousness. The anger I witnessed amidst the library returns and he stands up abruptly, catching Response's attention.

"I've said my piece, sorry if I worried you, okay?" He glares at me and suddenly I find it hard to believe this was the same Tobias I'd met a few hours ago. He doesn't spare me another glance before stepping around me, calling for Response to follow.

I'm stunned into silence. What had gotten him so hostile? _And what the ever-loving fuck just happened?_

I wanted answers so I spun around and approached his retreating figure. "Tobias!"

Yet again, I get no response. Had I angered him that much? Maybe I should just say sorry and let it go.

"Tobias! Sorry, okay?" A sigh escaped me as he didn't stop.

When I get close enough, I'm about to place a hand on his shoulder but Respone's growl stills my movements. I blink a couple times before I continue to place my hand on his shoulder.

Once again Tobias flinches but this time he rears back with his fists in the air. My eyes widen and I quickly put my hands up, jumping back. "Woah! It's just me!"

Tobias visibly relaxes but his anger doesn't recede. "What do you want?" He growls.

My mouth opens to form words but nothing comes out. "I—uh, I just…,"

His anger broadens. "I don't have time for this." He's about the spin around but I grab ahold of his arm.

"You didn't _hear_ me."

"What?" He spits. "I told you—,"

I shake my head, my face going slack. I say it again. "You didn't _hear_ me!"

Tobias' eyes widen before he shakes off my hand. My mind goes back to the library.

He wasn't wearing headphones.

He looks away but my heart stops when I see the pain and desperation he tries to hide.

My voice is barely a whisper, I can't comprehend any of this. I step back, my vision blurring at the edges.

"You **_can't_** hear me."

* * *

 _AN: My heart goes out to you Daniel Colton. I fucking love you._


	3. Part 3

_I know I said the last part was the final one, but I also said I would finish updating FFAD, so I guess the lesson here is that I'm a liar all around ;)!_

* * *

Tris POV

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," A pained expression took over his features, and his fists tightened, "please."

Unable to speak, I could only nod my head. I wanted to say something, God did I ever. But my brain failed to process what I had just unveiled. Tobias' eyes gave me one last searching look before something I couldn't place hardened his features. Without sparing another glance, he turned with Response at his side and left me to my stirring thoughts.

A minute later, I heard the Camaro's engine roaring to life before it sped out of the car park. I blinked a couple of times before finally regaining my senses.

 _Good job, Tris. How insensitive could a person be?_ Guilt weighted on my shoulders and I felt like an idiot.

Someone knocking into me drew me from my thoughts, the gigging that ensued told me it was Christina. "Tris! You still coming over right? And why the bloody hell are you standing in the middle of the footpath?"

Usually Christina's natural charisma would be considered infectious, but not today. I couldn't even manage a convincing smile before my mind reverted back to the fact that a) Tobias was correct to my assumption, _deaf_ and b) I had somehow managed to scare him off within the second hour of meeting him. That _had_ to be some sort of world record.

It only took her a second to realise something was wrong. "Tris?" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you…okay? What's wrong?"

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, Chris, promise." With that, I grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of her car before she could dwell on whatever the hell just happened.

* * *

Saying that I barely slept a hour straight last night would be understatement. The look painted on Tobias' face the last time I saw him some what haunted me and he barely strayed a few thoughts away from me all day.

It was more than likely that he was going to avoid me at all costs today. That drew a sigh from me. I wanted to talk to him again, maybe even apologise before I scared him off again.

I sat in the kitchen by myself, idly mixing my bland cereal before deciding it was best to forgo it and just head to school.

Straddling my strikingly red Ducati, I zipped up my jacket despite the heat of the glaring sun and put my helmet on, sliding down my tinted visor. My brother had just returned it from the shop late last night before he went back overstate. No more of Christina's crappy Corolla.

The adrenaline high speeding through the streets gave me quickly ran dry when I pulled to a stop at a red light beside a black Camaro. Tobias' Camaro, to be specific.

I gave a quick side glance but didn't look long enough to actually see anything. And then realisation dawned on me that he didn't know it was me because I was covered head to toe in gear.

Growing a pair, I manage to look over my shoulder only to be met with his handsome face staring in my direction. I couldn't be certain if he was looking at me because his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but all of a sudden I wasn't sure if my visor was tinted because it felt like he was staring at me through the glass.

I jumped when the car behind me blared its horn and our stare down was over as quickly as it began. I quickly waved my hand in apology before speeding off again.

I felt him tailing me the whole way to school, but instead of turning into the front entrance of the school, I kept on driving straight. As stupid as it was, I didn't want him to know it was me. Instead I detoured around the school block and ended up being a complete five minutes late, leaving me sprinting through an empty parking lot in my biking gear — helmet included.

The thought of Ms. Sal berating me in homeroom got me to reach my locker in record time. Fumbling with the lock, I managed to open it after failing five attempts and swung my bag in before ripping my helmet off and chucking that in there too. Fixing my hair was out of question. I checked my watched. Shit, six minutes had passed.

Slamming my locker door shut, I gave my legs the best workout they'd received in a life time and only gave myself a second to catch my breath before sliding into homeroom a mess.

All attention turned to me and I sheepishly slid into the first empty seat I saw. Going by the looks I was getting by girls and even some guys I assumed I need to fix my 'appearance'. I settled down, ignoring the inquisitive stares and pulled out my phone to scroll through it mindlessly in hopes of my late entrance going undetected.

The bell signalling the end of homeroom rang through the speakers and I stood up along with everyone else. Maybe I could get away with it.

As I was about to make my exit, I halted when Ms. Sal called out my name. "Miss. Prior, please hold back for a second."

 _Get away with it my ass._

* * *

After giving me a warning and what felt like a hour long lecture about tardiness, Ms. Sal sent me off to my morning class.

I needed to make a stop at my locker to get my books and shed my suffocating jacket. My biker jacket was effective one at that, but hell I'm sure even Formula 1 racers would think it was excessive in the least.

Today was not on my side. As soon as I opened my locker my helmet came toppling out, falling right onto my foot.

After cursing multiple times, I breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't any visible damage and carefully placed it on the top shelf before shedding my gloves and jacket and cramming them in there too. I patted my hair down with no reflection other than my visor screen to work off and grabbed my books for Maths before making my way down to class.

* * *

Maths was surprising today because I actually learnt something for a change. It wasn't anything related to maths but it was a change.

Tobias was in my maths class. We sat on opposite ends of classrooms and I had no idea if that was intentionally or just because he didn't see me, but neither stopped me from glancing in his direction every once in a while.

Another thing I learnt was that Tobias didn't take notes or take his books out during class, instead he stared intently at the teacher and what she was saying.

Wanting to prevent any further damage to his perception of me, I turned my attention back to the board before he felt my eyes burning holes into the side of his head. Although, by the way no attention was payed to me I had a feeling that the damage was already done.

* * *

Lunch came by after some long, gruelling hours and I had been officially drained of any life I had left in me.

As I passed the second hall I saw Zeke talking to Tobias and then saw Tobias shake his head when Zeke pointed towards the cafeteria. A flare of disappointment sparked inside me.

Before thinking too much into it, I went into the cafeteria and sandwiched myself in-between Shauna and Christina at our usual table.

As Zeke takes his seat, he throws me an expectant look with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" I mutter suspiciously, subtly warning him to choose his next words wisely.

Zeke throws his hands up and laughed, "Woah, put a lid on the excitement there Tris, it's almost contagious." I let him have his little spiel but after a while my eyes wander to the window, and I couldn't help but think of Tobias and why his secret is a secret at all.

Zeke speaks again, "I asked Tobias if he wanted to join us but he said he had somewhere to be, kinda just ran off on me."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, cocking my head back. Christina threw me a suspicious glance, her forehead creased in question. Similar expressions were worn on the faces of the rest of the table as they quietened down to hear what Zeke had to say.

Zeke shrugs nonchalantly, "Oh nothing, its just that you two seemed pretty cosy yesterday—,"

I grabbed my apple and hurled it at him before his last words were out, but to his luck he manages to catch it before it did any damage to his smirking face.

"What? Was it something I said?" Zeke's coy innocence was responsible for slap over the head he received. Everyone snickered and all I could do was roll my eyes.

"He's pretty hot Tris, stake your claim before the Vultures do." Marlene winked as Uriah threw her a narrowed glance. Vultures being the girls in our year that pounced on any fresh meat. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Wow, okay then Mar." Uriah mumbled taking an angry bite out of his lunch.

Marlene giggled. "Settle down, you're okay too." Everyone began laughing as Marlene ruffled Uriah's hair. The subject might have strayed from the topic of conversation, but it didn't stray all that far from my thoughts.

* * *

I don't think there is a better sound on Earth than the wails of hell being over. The last bell could lull me to sleep. Sadly, that seemed to be the only thing that was going to go right for me today.

I groaned as I knocked my head into my useless locker, which refused to unlock no matter how many times I entered the right code. I had a strong urge to start denting it with my head as I smacked it with my locker again.

"Brain damage will be in your near future if you keep that up." I jumped at the familiar deep voice.

Surprised and very much embarrassed, I slowly tilted my head to face Tobias who was staring at me with a small smile turning up one side of his lips. Response stood idly by his legs. I straightened slightly, clearing my throat.

"Do you have a different suggestion?" My cheeks warmed. Honestly, I thought I had run him off after our last encounter.

"Uh, don't tell him I told you," he looked a little guilty but let out a breathy laugh looking over my shoulder, "but I saw Zeke and his brother messing around with your lock before you got here."

My eyes narrowed as I whipped around to see Uriah and Zeke snickering at the end of the hall. Before I could go running after them though, Tobias' hand on my shoulder halted me as I almost jumped out of my skin.

My wide eyes turned to face him and in return he gave me a reassuring look before helping himself to the lock on my locker.

I watched in amazement as he pulled out some odd looking small-skewer tool from his bag and proceeded to pick the lock as if it were some easy task. Within a minute he yanked it open and offered me the offending lock with another knee-weakening smile. I could only stare in utter shock.

"I don't if I should more worried that you carry that around with you or that you know how to do that." I asked, mind blown.

It was his turn to be sheepish as he gave a small shrug. "Everyone has their secrets."

Quickly remembering, I turned back around to face Zeke and Uriah who were standing at the end of the hall as shell-shocked as I felt on the inside, and proceeded to flip them off.

At Tobias' laughter, I faced him to give him my gratitude. But of course before I could, my locker creaked open and out fell all of my biking gear along with some of the books I'd stuffed in there in the haste between classes. Response jumped back and barked, startled, but Tobias stayed in place and blinked at the fallen objects. Specifically, my helmet.

He crouched down to pick it up and turned it around in his hands as he read the 'Ducati' branding while Response quickly came to his side to sniff out the offending object. I felt my heart rate pick up. If it was any constellation, his mind was probably flashing back to this morning at the traffic stop as mine was too. He'd most likely put the pieces together.

"I could have sworn you didn't turn into school," he says meeting my eyes with questioning ones.

"I, uh…missed the turn." I finally managed to find my words after what felt like an eternity of silence.

He gave me an expectant look and slowly nodded, his lips twitching upwards. "Did that sound convincing to you?"

I bit my bottom lip as my cheeks warmed and I looked away. Sometimes I even managed to amaze myself.

Thankfully before I had to answer to him his phone vibrated in his pocket. With his attention diverted, I quickly bent down to pick up the rest of my things, putting my jacket and gloves back on and shoving the fallen books into my locker before closing it.

He reads whatever text he must have gotten and looks to me as I take the helmet from him. "So am I going to get an explanation or…?"

My sad attempt at a reply was a mere, "I don't know." I look down.

"You know, if you want me to know what you're saying I need to see your lips to read them." He says with light amusement. But nothing about his words are light because it only serves as a reminder of how insensitive I was— I am.

I look up quickly, not knowing it was possible to fluster even more until I felt more heat rise up my neck. "I'm sorry," I blurt out, "about yesterday, about ambushing you like that. I don't know what was wrong with me, I am really sorry, honestly, I didn't sleep at all last night—,"

"Woah, slow down there," his hands on my shoulders halts my verbal assault. I'm pretty sure his eyebrows raise a quarter-mile up his forehead as his eyes flash across my face, piecing together what I'm hoping sounds like an apology. When the air around us begins to settle, his hands drop and find their way into his pockets as he looks at me intently. "It's okay. You just caught me off guard yesterday, it's not everyday that someone just blurts out your disability—"

At that I groan, my hands raise to cover my flaming cheeks, "I am so so SO sorry, I just—,"

"-never met a deaf person?" He offers, but it's not at all where I was going with my train of thought.

My eyes become the size of saucepans. "What? No, that's not—," His laughter cuts me off once again. "Can you just let me apologise, please?" I almost whine.

At that Tobias slowly sobers up and quirks his brow. "You don't have to apologise, it's fine." As convincing as he sounds, convinced is as far as I could be from the meaning but I settle with an almost defeated smile because I get the feeling it's not everyday he gets encounters like that.

By now, most of the halls have empties and the majority of the student body loitered around outside, reminding me that I should also be on my way home.

I reach in my locker and pull out my jacket and bag before swinging it closed. Oddly enough, I notice that Tobias waits for me before we head out towards the exit and oddly enough it makes me realise how much faster my heart is beating and how my hands are all of a sudden clammy.

Small talk—probably one of my worst talents known to date and I sense my impending embarrassment as we walk in an almost uncomfortable silence. And its only uncomfortable because I feel the to unyielding urge to start profusely apologising again.

Thankfully, Tobias is the first to break the silence. "So I guess I'm not getting an answer to the whole 'missed the turn' scenario after all?" He turns to look at me and now all of a sudden I'm not so thankful that he broke the silence. The heat returns to my face.

With a sheepish look, I answer, "I don't think you'd want to know anyway, trust me." A small huff of laughter is his reply. Abruptly, Response halts and perks up at two guys passing a football between them a few yards away from us, Tobias notices immediately. They must have called out to Tobias, because hell, even I didn't notice in my bubble of fluster.

What I do notice is how Tobias' posture changes completely, his hand at his side tightens and his eyes are skeptical. His too far away to see what they're saying. Without even realising what I'm doing, I reach out and grab ahold of his arm to divert his attention back to me. "They're asking if you're finally gonna try out for the team," I say quietly but looking directly at him, "just pretend to laugh at something I said and then go answer them." I wink and I can practically see the gratitude reflected in his expression.

He does just that, giving an astonishingly melodic laugh and nod before jogging over to the two guys to talk. But not before he reaches out and gives my arm a grateful squeeze. My heart almost stops. I give him one last smile before heading over to my bike.

With my helmet on and legs secured around my Ducati, I'm about to back out of my parking but Tobias catches my eye as he gives me a wave from where he and Response are still near the jocks where more have gathered. I smile from behind my helmet and wave back before pulling out and cruising out of the school.

* * *

 _Well, who can believe it? I actually updated a story for what, like the second time this year?_

 _Honestly though, I'm sorry I've completely dropped my game these past few months but I think every fic writer eventually reaches a stage where they need to take a break. It's also because I'm in my final year of schooling and as can be predicted, I'm stressed as hell and have absolutely no free time. Which means that rn I'm procrastinating but never mind that._

 _Anywho, please leave a comment of your thoughts; what you liked, what you didn't? any suggestions for where you want to see this story go? or even something random, like about yourself!_

 _Also thanks to all of you who are still with me after all these long ass waits!_

 _~ luv, nwrites_


End file.
